Her Punishment
by Kasumi-chan1512
Summary: Short little one shot inspired by the vocaloid song Re Birthday. OOC and OC-Centric. Since the story is canon to the Kyoudai Story-line there are some spoliers.


**A/N: I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki. Song lyrics are the English translation to the Song Re-Birthday which is sung by Len Kagamine. The Song is owned & made by m.o.t.h.y. I ownly own my oc's**

* * *

Her Punishment

inspired by Re_birthday

Kasumi walked down a long corridor. This building was her home, the Akatsuki Organization's main base. She was the Leader's attack dog, going after anyone (by-standard or otherwise) who stood in his way. After all, that's what being an assassin for hire meant. Killing your target, and anyone who might have seen you, and not giving a rat's ass about it. There was no regular human who dared to question Kasumi's actions.

Anyone who did always ended up dead. The only soul that looked down on the female assassin was the spirit of the Ten-tailed dragon. Of course, the dragon would punish its jinchuuriki for her terrible actions. Kasumi continued her treck down the base's corridor to her room. As Kasumi reached the door, she was hit with an overwhelming urge to sleep that was so strong that the raven-haired female dropped to the ground infront of the door.

"Kasumi? ...Kasumi!?" Arlina had been passing by when Kasumi had collapsed and was now running to be by Kasumi's side.

_When I woke up I was alone  
The room was painted black  
I could see nothing, I could hear nothing  
One person trembling in the darkness_  
Kasumi opened her charcoal-colored eyes slowly. She sat up unsurely. The darkness was unsettling to the assassin. She looked around in the thick, black room.

In the real world, most of the members of the Akatsuki had gathered around the unconsous kunoichi. Eventually they had to leave one by one until all that remained was Kasumi's partner, Sasori, and Arlina.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before, Sasori-sama?" Arlina asked uncertainly, earning a shake of the puppet master's head. Arlina looked at the ground with tears in her eyes.

_There was a large hole in the ceiling  
If you looked carefully, you could see that there was an enormous spring  
From ahead suddenly came a sound  
A questionable eerie voice_

The raven haired assasin panicked once again when she felt water wash over her entire body, engulfing her in what felt like a bottomless pit of water. Kasumi struggled to catch the last bits of air as the water rose above her head, but to her amazement, she could breathe in the water just fine. A few minutes later, someone called out to the sixteen-year-old -the sound vibrating wildly through the water. It was Ryuuzen, the Ten-Tailed Dragon.

_"Sinful boy,  
You are ahead of this eternally  
It does not leave this room"  
_ "Uchiha Kasumi," it said, "you, as my jinchuuriki, have brought shame upon my name as an assassin and criminal."

_It said_

_In a moment I remembered all those memories  
I personally repeated many sins  
I became aware of the reason and the end that are here  
I don't want to return to that time again  
_ "As your punishment, I have separated your mind from your body and now you will wait untill your sins have been erased from your soul." Blackened ankle-cuffs and hand-cuffs attached themselves to Kasumi's arms and legs.

_I notice both of my arms that are fastened with red handcuffs  
They are surely the colour of blood that someone has shed  
Both of my ankles are in blue chains  
They are surely the colour of someone's tears  
_Kasumi was shown all the people she'd slaughtered and all the blood she'd spilt with her sword. She was shown all the tears that were shed for the victims. Kasumi was then shown images of her own family's massacre.

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra" I can hear the song  
Who seems to be singing this lullaby...?  
_ The assassin could hear a woman singing a song. It sounded like the voice of Kasumi's mother and it was soothing the panic in the sixteen-year-old's soul. She would continue to hear this lullabye for eight more months.

_What amount of time has probably passed  
I asked the unmoving spring  
From where am I hearing  
A singing voice simply to heal me_

Kasumi continued to watch all her past assassinations numbly_. _If Ryuuzen was trying to get to the Kunoichi, then she was doing a pretty good job at it. Her heart was starting to ache from watching what she had done. The only thing that kept Kasumi from giving up was the song that she was hearing every day.

_That day I found out  
The meaning of truth of that song  
And it's a lullaby for me  
New words are added to it_

One day in the waking world, Arlina was tending to Kasumi's comatose body. The redhead was cleaning up the room when she felt two chakra signatures. One belonging to Kasumi's partner and the other -although faint, as if trying to hide itself- belonged to someone Arlina did not know. Arlina took a deep breath as Sasori stepped through the door.

Arlina thought it was out of character for the puppet master-who never showed his emotions to anyone- to be checking up on the raven-haired assasin lying in bed.

"She hasn't gotten any better, Sasori-sama." Arlina said blankly, "And do you know that there's someone following you right?"

Sasori nodded and said, "He's so disrespectful, but, because Kasumi is inactive at the moment and I needed a partner, Leader-sama assigned this brat to me for the time being."

_From the opening of the spring  
Fell a small light  
Surely it's that_

_-You gave me a message-_

Kasumi could vaguely hear the sounds of people talking. The raven-haired girl tried to make out the what the voices were saying but it was no use. As she slid open her eyes, the teen was blinded by a bright white light. The light fully illiuminated the room and she saw the sillohuette of a man standing infront of her.

_The surroundings of the spring began to quietly talk  
"It is not that you aren't being forgiven for your sins" But, there's a word called water, and there's a word called evil  
We will make those changes to the song  
The red handcuffs are removed, you begin to talk  
"After this you will be reborn"  
The blue shackles are removed, you speak to me  
"Today is your new birthday"_

"You look just like-"Kasumi said in shock. "Who are you?"

"Kasumi," The sillohuette said, "You've spent nine months in this vaccum. What I wish to know is: Have you truely repented for what you have done?"

Kasumi nodded numbly.

"Then, today is the day of your rebirth," The sillohuette smiled at the teenager and reached out to remove the shackels around her arms and legs. "Welcome back to the world, Kasumi. We've been waiting for you."

_Everything around is dyed white_

Kasumi's eyes started to open. She squinted as the sunlight invaded her eyes.

'I'm back... home' Kasumi sat up in the bed and smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.

_Very soon you and I are going to meet again  
_


End file.
